


Stranger Than You Dreamt It

by Artmetica



Category: Phantom of the Opera (All media types), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drawing, Fanart, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From my dream last night XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Author's Note:**

> From my dream last night XD

  



End file.
